In the case of a conventional image diagnosis support device, an operator manually designates points or a region on a medical image in order to perform measurement of a distance or an area (see, for example, “Patent Document 1”).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2005-65845
In recent years, diseases caused by inhalation of asbestos have become a social issue. A person who has inhaled a large mount of asbestos tends to have an increased thoracic wall thickness. Such an anomaly of thoracic wall thickness is visually found by a medical doctor. However, the medical doctor may overlook such anomaly, in some instances, in a visual inspection.
That is, there is an unsolved problem in the conventional image diagnosis support device in that a medical doctor encounters difficulty in finding an anomalous site in a case where an anomaly does not appear on all tomographic images and only a portion of the tomographic images are observed.